TimeJump
by Archangel Joel
Summary: Kenshin and gang are forced to combat against ShiShio repeatedly...
1. TimeJump pt1

Time Jump!...pt.1  
  
[Rated G] [Genie: Action/Adventure]  
  
Synopsis: Kenshin and the rest of the gang are needed in the future to battle against their arch-enemies... repeatedly. They must combine their powers and the telekinetic skill of the heroine, Atalya to finish them off once and for all!  
  
*  
  
Atalya skillfully evaded the incoming bullets that were piercing through the air from the Gatling gun. She flew behind the perpetrator who was shooting and disarmed him in one blow to the neck. Suddenly, a tall, slim figure in a white robe and long hair rose behind her from the nothingness that was present. All white he wore, besides the red clothing seen under the robe, looking like an angel from heaven but with an opposite attitude, as she was soon to find out. He walked slowly and calmly towards her and as he reached within 2 feet of her, he attacked without reluctance.  
  
She awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. Her bed cover was lain across the floor. She was clothed in a light green vestment, which was made of silk and was also transparent. Atalya was very beautiful; she was of a tan complexion with gorgeous blue eyes and the cutest haircut ever. Her hair was shoulder length and flipped up at the back. She was of slim build and was probably the woman of every man's dreams. She lived alone for fear of what could happen if she allowed someone to become closely attached to her. It was about 4 am in the morning and she proceeded to the shower. "Maybe a cool bath will help me wake up! ", she thought. Atalya was no ordinary woman. Although she seemed normal, she was born with a gift that no other could control or like, for that matter. She had the power to travel through time, make illusions a reality and she was also most powerfully telekinetic. But with these gifts of hers, came curses...some that she had yet to understand.  
  
The next few hours would prove contradictory to her. She was unaware of what was going to happen. The fact that she possessed telekinetic power did not mean that she knew all that would happen. After her refreshing bath, she dressed up in her usual 'working' suit. Black skin tight suit she wore, looking like a cat burglar preparing for a robbery. She was on the side of all that was good. Reminiscing on the dream she had earlier, she deciphered from it that she would have to travel back to the past. Someone was in need of her help and she wasn't going to refuse the adventure that lay before her. She worked alone as she did not trust anyone. All except for the ninja who once saved her life, she confided in no one. Anjerasu, the white ninja of a clan long forgotten, was her sole friend and partner. He was an experienced ninja who needed not wear black, as he was great in combat and never bled. Ninjas wore black so that their blood was camouflaged when they are attacked hence making them seem untouchable. White ninjas were known to be the strongest of their kind and for each clan; there was only 1 of them. Anjerasu did not wear a mask as all ninjas did. He was a rebel of tradition and had his own unique style.  
  
Atalya and Anjerasu, they were said to be unstoppable. Double-A as they were called, were used in missions that needed the assistance of the best. These missions came frequently and the duo was called in, as this mission that was put out in front of them required the best of the best for it had to be completed in the fastest and cleanest way possible. Capt. J. Tyler of the International Mission Project (IMP) was the man to brief them. At 9 am, he entered the small ventless room in the headquarters and proceeded to talk. "Good morning to the both of you," he said. Half hour passed before Atalya and Anjerasu walked out the building. " Anje!" Atalya spoke, "we'll meet at the wooden house, at the bottom of the valley surrounding Edo, at 5:59 am tomorrow morning to begin the mission." Anjerasu nodded in agreement and the two parted from each other.  
  
Atalya went directly to her home, as there was nothing else she wanted to do. In her room, she flipped a switch hidden behind her closet. The closet adjacent to where she was standing opened, revealing an armory. She looked to the back of the hidden room and pulled out a black fitting outfit. She always carried an extra for emergency reasons. She pulled out a pair of nunchakus, a kunai and a Japanese sword. Somehow, she armed herself with all these weapons and then proceeded to strip down. She lay all her clothes and weapons on the bed and put on her night clothes. It was at about 10 pm that she fell asleep.  
  
Anjerasu, at this same time, was out in the deserted fields ensuring that he was physically and mentally ready for the challenges that might appear in front of him. The only weapon that he utilized was the Japanese sword. His was different to the sword that Atalya owned. His was personalized and made for 1 purpose.to kill. Despite the sole use of his sword, he despised the act of murder and would only compel himself to kill if it was absolutely necessary for the benefit of another. He was very quick. Of all the battles he had fought. He had only lost once.and that was to his sensei who lived in the 19th century Japan. Anjerasu was from Japan, hailing from the year 1846. He had met Atalya while she was on one of her missions and had saved her life. Atalya owed him a favour and he requested to return with her to her time.2003. That was 6 months ago. He was thinking of what was to occur in the time before him. He had a slight and vague idea that he would be returning to that era in the same country. Was he going to encounter his sensei once more? He did not know!  
  
The red sun rose slowly but surely behind the darkened clouds. The birds could be heard calling to each other in the sweetest sounds. Atalya awoke in a cold sweat once again. A repetition of the dream she had the previous night was experienced. She covered her face in fright. She did not know what was going on with her mind. She turned over on her bed and stared towards the clock.it was 4 am. She always awoke at 4 am for a reason that could not be explained. She headed to the shower. "I have less than 2 hrs to get ready!" she thought to herself. After the cooling bath, she geared up. Her black outfit was on and she was armed. She looked up at the ceiling and started to smile. There was a painting there that always acted as a reminder of the happiness of life. She exited the room of her house and headed for the garage. She jumped into her sleek Dodge Viper, the same color as the clothes she wore. She seemed to be fond of black. 2 seconds later she was speeding down the freeway towards the Valley of Miracles.  
  
Atalya arrived at her destination. She met up with Anjerasu who had arrived an hour earlier. She told him to follow her and they walked into the abandoned house. Atalya sat down dead center and started to meditate. Suddenly, the surroundings began to sway violently and time stopped for a moment. The colours of the environs began to transform rapidly and randomly. The air twisted into shapes of all sizes; circles, squares, triangles. The black void followed.nothing could be seen. A few seconds later, the rays of the sun could be seen pouring through a crack in the roof. Miso soup could be smelled nearby and a shadow overwhelmed the duo. They looked up to see who it was and to their surprise.it was Seijuro Hiko, last sensei and master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique. They both stood up and addressed the sensei. They all knew each other so Hiko requested to know what was happening. They told him, "We're here to find Kenshin, we need him for a job back in our time!" "I'm sorry," Hiko replied, "but Kenshin is presently locked in battle with the twisted Shougou Amakusa. He'll be back in a few days." Atalya quickly replied, "I'm afraid we can't wait. We must get him now! Anjerasu, let's go. Goodbye Hiko. See you around. Oh, if you would like to join us then there is a space open for help. We can only use 2 others so you and Kenshin would be the best bet!" Hiko thought about it for a moment and replied without hesitation. "Of course I'd like to come. I've always wanted to travel through time! Let me round up a couple of things first. You two go find Kenshin. He's up the mountain in the village of the Christian population. Kenshin won't need your help but just tell him that it is urgent and that I sent you and he'll finish off Shougou quicker than you can say 'sake'!" Atalya and Anjerasu walked off.  
  
5 minutes later, Kenshin could be seen on the ridge at the top of the mountain, locked in battle with the imitation Son of God. Kenshin could not see as Amakusa blinded him in an earlier confrontation. He relied on his other senses, mainly his hearing or his mind's eye as he called it. Sensing the presence of the two time jumpers, he took a deep breath and began to talk to Amakusa, trying to get him to stop, but to no avail. Shougou had enough! He attacked with Hiten Mitsurugi Amakikeru Ryuu No Hiremeki. Kenshin easily evaded and countered the attack with his own Amakikeru Ryuu No Hiremeki. Kenshin walked towards Shougou and told him, "This is the end!" Kenshin pulled out his sakabatou (reversed edge Japanese sword) from the sheath and lunged forward with devastating force. One slice and it was finished. Shougou was stabbed and was in endless pain. Kenshin subsequently regained his eyesight through some sort of miracle. He walked over to his 2 futuristic friends who were easily separated from the crowd as they were differently clothed and just looked different than everyone else! Atalya and Anjerasu told Kenshin that he was their only hope to end the future from being overthrown by the descendant of his arch-enemy, ShiShio Makoto. Kenshin was in shock, "ShiShio has a descendant?" he exclaimed, "That's not possible unless." : ".unless he and Yumi had a child!" continued Atalya. "They did! He's as ruthless as ShiShio ever was and also has the ability to travel through time. That is why he is such a serious threat!" Kenshin knew what he had to do so he asked for a few moments to say goodbye to his friends and especially to the woman (well teenager) whom he loved dearly. He walked towards Kaoru Kamiya and her well-trained student Yahiko Myoujin and told them what he had to do. Also present was Misao Makimachi, head of the Oniwabanshu gang. She tried to offer assistance but Kenshin refused her saying that it was too dangerous. Kenshin held Kaoru by the hand and led her off with him to a secluded area. He embraced her lovingly and gave her a most passionate kiss that she would never forget. He confessed his true feelings to her and she did the same to him. They both loved each other dearly but did not want the other to know but now they both knew and Kenshin and Kaoru were happy. "When I'm back," he said, "we'll get married.ok?" Kaoru replied," I can't wait!"  
  
Kenshin, Atalya and Anjerasu headed down the steep slope of the mountain and headed back to Hiko's hut. A few minutes later, they arrived. Hiko was waiting already outside but Atalya told him to get his tail back inside since they were going to travel through time from inside the house so that no one would get suspicious. Hiko obeyed her like a dog did its trainer. Secretly, Hiko had feelings of love for Atalya. The 4 fighters sat down on the dirty hard floor and prepared for transportation through time. Once again Atalya went through the routine. After the room grew dark, a light entered from above alerting them that their journey had ended. Kenshin stood up first and walked outside. Atalya rushed out and pulled him back in. "You idiot," she said, "you can't go out there wearing those clothes! People will know that something's up!" She looked in her bag of goodies and pulled out a white vest and black jeans. Kenshin wore these until they went shopping to buy some good clothes that suited him. Hiko could pass for a normal civilian as he just needed to remove his white and red-lined cape.  
  
The first action on the agenda was to go shopping for supplies that they might need and also for some regular clothes for the samurai once called Battousai. Atalya jumped into her super sports car (Dodge Viper is the best!) and offered Hiko a ride. (Atalya also secretly had a crush on him). Hiko didn't hesitate and jumped in with her. Kenshin and Anjerasu used this occasion to practise their speed. They raced the Dodge all the way to the shopping mall. Amazingly, Kenshin's god-like speed beat the speed of the thunderous Viper. Anjerasu trailed behind in shock as he now realized how fast Kenshin could really go! Kenshin calmly walked in and headed towards the clothing department. Atalya and Hiko trotted behind him whilst Anjerasu waited outside to catch his breath. Kenshin gazed through the outfits that were on sale. After many trials and error, he chose the best suit that he could find. He loosened his long orange-red hair and tied it over as when he was Battousai. He walked into the changing room and proceeded to put on his new-bought clothes. When he walked out, Hiko was surprised! "He looks very different!" Hiko comments. Kenshin was clothed in a black t-shirt with the imprint 'Samurai-X' printed at the back. Atalya giggled quietly in the background. Kenshin had no idea that he was THE Samurai-X. He kept on the same black jeans and bought a pair of hiking boots that fitted him and his outfit perfectly. Last, but not least, he threw over him a black cloak in which he hid his and his sensei's sakabatous. Atalya then gave him a cap to wear so he would look punk! Hiko stated that he had no reason to buy anything new and that he was happy as he was. On the way out, Kenshin realized that they were being spied upon. He notified the others and they all walked quickly out.  
  
Atalya and Anjerasu took advantage of the opportunity to show the descendant of ShiShio, (no one knows his name.yet!), what they were capable of. Atalya made a plan and told everyone what role they had to play. Anjerasu easily scaled the wall with the bare essentials of his hands and feet as he was part ninja and part samurai. On reaching the top of the mall, Anjerasu spotted the 2 individuals who were spying on them. Atalya ran around to the back and attempted to climb up but was confronted by a 3rd individual. "There are hundreds of them! " exclaimed Atalya, "We need help!" No sooner than she said that, Hiko flew behind the unsuspecting perpetrators. Realizing that Kenshin had his sakabatou, he shouted out to him to come. Kenshin was there in a flash and into the hand of his sensei, he placed the sakabatou. Hiko smiled in an evil but good way. Leaping into the air he shouted, "HITEN MITSURUGI NINE HEADED DRAGON LITE!!!" Sweeping down into the crowd of villains, he flew past each single person with such speed that he broke the sound barrier causing the glass encompassing the mall to shatter. As he reached the end of the line, he stopped and placed the sakabatou into its sheath once more. A few seconds later, all the 'victims' lay unconscious on the floor. Atalya was impressed! Hiko started to smile and told her that they were going to defeat ShiShio's descendant very easily. Kenshin was dumbfounded. He was jealous of Hiko as he got to take out all the bad guys. "Next time!" he thought to himself. Anjerasu picked up one of the guys who was knocked out and threw him into the Dodge. "We can use him to find out the location of the evil criminal mastermind!" he told everyone.  
  
They questioned and threatened the guy they had caught and he revealed the location of the evil mastermind. He could be found in an underground fortress in the middle of nowhere. On the way to the underground fortress owned by ShiShio Jr. (let's call him that), the team was involved in a high speed chase on the dirt track of a deserted freeway. Anjerasu and Kenshin had rented a metallic blue Mazda RX-7 because it was fast. The Dodge and the RX-7 speeded stealthily down the closed path. Then suddenly, 2 other cars and a van drove up next to the 2 sports cars and tried to knock them off the road. Due to Kenshin's skilful driving (he had never driven before in his life though), he was able to prevent the RX-7 from being scratched. The Viper also did the same but Hiko was angry and getting angrier by the minute. "Who's trying to knock me and the girl I like off the road? Whoever it is will be sorry", he thought to himself as he climbed out of the window of the Viper and jumped into the air with speed and precision. He landed upon the bonnet of the van and saw a great opportunity to take out the 3 unknown cars with one strike. He attacked the van, sending it spinning out of control and crashing directly into the 2nd car which subsequently crashed into the 3rd. "How skilled I am!" he shouted to the others, trying to impress Atalya. He slid back into the moving Dodge very easily and was smiling boldfully. Kenshin was once more crushed. "How does he have to be the one beating the bad guys all the time," he pondered.  
  
Lying before them was the underground fortress. Kenshin, Atalya, Hiko and Anjerasu prepared for the great showdown. Kenshin resembled someone out of the Matrix mixed with Blade the Vampire Hunter. It was his own style and it made him look good. He took out his sakabatou and inspected it. It was in great order and he put it back into the sheath which he placed into his coat (the long trench coat kinda ting). Atalya jumped out of the Dodge followed by Hiko and Anjerasu bravely walked in behind them. One of ShiShio Jr.'s minions was waiting at the entrance. "This is very familiar!" Kenshin thought to himself. As they walked into the fortress, Kenshin was in shock. "You guys, this is the same underground fortress where I fought ShiShio Makoto back in my time!" he said. Hiko decided to confront the minion who was guiding them and convinced him rather threateningly to show them the way to ShiShio Jr. at once. A few minutes later, our heroes found themselves at the entrance of a massive bronze door. The minion withdrew a key from his pocket and opened the door. The door opened with a loud screech.  
  
From the darkness that was, appeared ShiShio Jr. who had a very sinister expression on his face. "This guy is worse than ShiShio," he said, "much worse!" ShiShio Jr. sat down in the center of the room and invited his guests to join him. As they sat, a huge cage made of unbreakable (and unslicable) metals slammed over them. ShiShio began to laugh. "You guys have forgotten that I can also travel through time!" he said despisingly. The room grew dark and very windy. The sky could be seen above through the sunroof and the clouds began to move into an opposite direction than it was going before. The surroundings began to shape shift and twist endlessly. Everything stopped.it was quiet.too quiet! Kenshin was the first to get up. The cage was gone and all there was left was the presence of 10 fighters in the room with them. Kenshin shouted out with despair, "The JupponGatana!!!"  
  
"You're right, Mr. Himura", a voice remarked. "ShiShio!!" was Kenshin's reply. A light flickered on in the background. Sulphur was present and it was originating from ShiShio. "I've been waiting to meet you, Battousai, " said ShiShio. Kenshin realized at once that he had not yet defeated ShiShio as he already did in his era. ShiShio Jr. suddenly disappeared into a warp and seconds later he returned with Shougou Amakusa and Enishi Yukishiro. Kenshin was devastated. He knew he would be forced to fight everyone with the help of his 3 companions. "We need help!" he thought to himself. Atalya read his mind, seeing that she was psychic, and then disappeared into the dark as ShiShio Jr. had done a minute earlier. She later reappeared and by her side was Sanosuke Sagara and Saitou Hajime. Everyone that was present in the room discussed what was going to happen and they all came to an agreement to have a battle the next day at high noon at the abandoned coliseum in the heart of the Dark Forest. ShiShio was a man of his word and Kenshin trusted him to keep his part of the agreement. Atalya, Anjerasu, Hiko, Saitou, Sanosuke and Kenshin then left and returned to the 2 sports vehicles.  
  
They parked the vehicles, 20 minutes later, at the small house from which they first time travelled from. They all went inside and devised a plan for the events that were about to unfold. These fights were very important as they had to be won by our heroes to save future and past Japan. The present Japan would also be crushed by the weight of the domino effect of the fall of Japan in the past. Hiko began to address the 5 other fighters. "You all know what we are up against.the worst batch of humanity in Japan. I don't even think they deserve to be called human!" he said. "I've got a plan!" stated the Miburo Wolf (Saitou if you don't know!), "we can split up into teams to fight them just as we did in our time."  
  
Everyone agreed with Saitou's plan and proceeded to sleep with the exception of Atalya and Hiko who went for a walk under the stars. Atalya trailed silently behind him and paid very close attention to what he was saying. Hiko knew she was there (forget he got skills!!!) and began to think of a way to tell her how much he liked her. He began talking to the calm breeze about how nice... etc. Atalya was. She was blushing. Atalya walked up to him and kissed him. Hiko was laughing in his mind. They both comforted each other and continued their long walk through the track that lay stretched upon the shrubs of the forest. Kenshin was also awake but stayed back at the hut. He was thinking of the girl of his dreams. Kaoru. "I wonder what she is doing now?" he thought to himself. He really missed her but promised to go back to become married to her when he had finished what he was called to do. Meanwhile, Kaoru was sleeping, dreaming of Kenshin and wishing that she could hold him in her arms. Kaoru awoke with a smile. She seemed to know what Kenshin was thinking and began to talk back in her mind. Somehow, Kenshin knew what she was thinking as well and they conversed throughout the night. None were telepathic but this strange occurrence was happening. Kenshin and Kaoru even shared a psy-kiss. Kenshin reminded Kaoru of his plan to marry her and she again was anxiously awaiting his return.  
  
The next day, everyone made their way to Dark Forest to find the coliseum in which this huge fight was going to occur. They all got out of the cars and started walking. Hiko swept Atalya off her feet, into his arms and stealthily ran through the forest at a speed that was almost god-like. A few seconds later he found himself at the foot of the mighty fortress. The door opened and he and Atalya walked in. They did not bother to wait on the others and this was probably their biggest mistake. Hiko thought that he could take care of Atalya and himself but he was to be proven wrong. Meanwhile, the others walked through the forest at a pace since Kenshin did not want to carry anyone.  
  
As Hiko and Atalya advanced through the gigantic metal doors, a boy with a smile and clothed in blue was his first competitor... Soujirou Seta. Hiko laughed at his miniature opponent. "Let's get this over with quickly!" he said. Soujirou agreed and knocked his foot against the floor. He stood in his stance and waited for Hiko. Hiko threw off his cloak and it covered Atalya who smirked at him. Hiko looked around for his sakabatou but then realized that Kenshin still had it. Hiko sighed. Soujirou then began to snicker. Atalya jumped in and agreed to fight instead. Atalya charged in with unprecedented speed...but Seta was the faster of the two. Yet speed would not be the factor to judge the winner of this battle, skill was! Atalya leapt into the air and came down with such fury that the earth trembled before her feet. Slices could be seen throughout the forest and leaves began to fall from trees in numbers too much to count. Soujirou laughed but a second later he spat blood. His smile quickly turned to disgust as he watched down. There was a huge slash across his chest. He smiled once more and knocked his foot against the floor again. Seta began the attack by dashing in, with super god-speed, at Atalya forcing her back into the wall. Hiko was angry! Hiko then jumped into the battle without his sakabatou and proceeded to confront Seta. "Your time is up!" he shouted, as he leapt forward with super god-speed and without any weapon in hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin and the others finally reached the entrance and on arrival they saw Hiko and Seta dueling it out to the death. Kenshin rushed to hand Hiko his sakabatou but Seta did not give him the opportunity. "Finally!" Kenshin thought, "I get to fight!" Kenshin leapt in and finished off Seta as he had did in his own time. By counter-acting Soujirou's speed and hitting him with the powerful Amakikeru Ryuu No Hiremeki. Soujirou lay helpless on the earthly floor. His smile was gone and all was left was but a chance to redeem himself as he had done in the past.  
  
Everyone then assembled in front of the gate to begin his or her respective battles. This was it... this was the time everyone had been waiting for... the showdown had begun!  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
[Check back soon for part 2 to this story.] [Reviews are welcomed!] 


	2. TimeJump pt2

TimeJump!.pt.2  
  
[Rated G] [Genie: Action/Adventure]  
  
Synopsis: Part 2 of this intriguing story advances mainly upon the battles that changed the course of history and how they did!  
  
*  
  
The massive doors opened allowing the gang to see what was in store for them on entering the massive coliseum. 6 doors were encountered upon their entry inside. Yumi appeared from the shadows and told everyone the arrangements of their battles. Each of the 6 was to enter 1 door to face 1 opponent at a time. Saitou went through door labeled "1" in Japanese. Sano, Atalya, Anjerasu, Hiko and Kenshin then entered the labeled doors, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 respectively.  
  
Through the shadows Saitou walked, with his trusted blade by his side. The member of the Juppon Gatana was waiting for him in the shadows. Saitou walked admirably and without fear into the midst of his opponent and demanded to see the face of his enemy. The fighter agreed and out came the monk known by all as Anji, who mastered the technique known as the Fist of Fury. Sanosuke had learnt this technique by Anji and had already seemed to master it. Anji stood up and greeted Saitou. "I didn't come here to talk!" stated Saitou. "Well then what are you waiting for?" replied Anji. Saitou raised his gotatsu from his side and lunged forward but before any damage could be done Anji pulled his dagger and slammed it into the ground causing a force so great that the ground began the tremble violently. Saitou began to fall over the quaking ground and he was forced to stop his attack. Anji then leapt towards the Miburo Wolf and started his greatest technique. Saitou was punched in his face and stomach and blood started to run from his mouth and nose. Saitou got very angry and allowed Anji to attack him again.but this time he was ready and he dodged the incoming attack and leapt behind Anji where he executed the Hidden Zero attack.a move he was keeping for the greatest of his great opponents. Anji flew forward and crashed head-first into the wall. He lay there unconscious whilst Saitou prepared to move on. As Saitou was exiting, Anji silently came to, picked up his dagger and flung it at Saitou who dodged it easily upon hearing the slice in the wind. "Nice try, Anji, but not good enough!" he said as he walked out the door. Anji then collapsed once more.  
  
Atalya entered the door labeled "3" and light shun from above. There was no roof and the leaves from the trees slowly fell in. She stopped in the center of the room. No one could be seen; the room was empty. Suddenly from above soared the 2nd fighter of the Juppon Gatana. Atalya chuckled as she pulled out her Assault Rifle from her bag of goodies. Ammo started piling up on the floor as shots were fired at the air. One bullet caught the flyer and he twirled downwards and crashed into the earth. He tried to get up but was too badly damaged. His arm was bleeding as that was the point at which he was shot. The sting of the bullet made him cry in pain as he had not known what happened to him. he did not know what a gun was capable of. Atalya laughed hysterically at how easily she had won that battle. She then walked out to confront her next opponent.  
  
Sanosuke, meanwhile, was confronting his opponent. Kamatari, the scythed maiden of the Juppon Gatana. Sano laughed hysterically as he had underestimated the skill of this bad-attitude woman. Sano questioned Kamatari, "Do you really wanna fight?" he asked, "I'll let you leave right now and let me pass, that is, if you want," he continued. "No thanks." replied Kamatari, as she raised the scythe into the air. She rushed forward and swiped at Sano who jumped backward to dodge the slice. Kamatari pushed herself to the limit as she countlessly tried to injure the street fighter but Sano was too quick for her. He got fed up and ran forward into her devastating blows, dodging all her attacks and using his technique upon her scythe, destroying it into pieces. "Give up!" he shouted. Kamatari ignored his request and ran back to try to escape his fury. As she ran through the door, Sano flew forward and punched the wall, causing it to tumble down upon Kamatari, who fell unconsciously to the floor. Sano sighed, as he really did not want to injure her. but he had no choice in the matter.  
  
Anjerasu's fight now. as he stared vindictively upon his opponent, trying to read his soul, his mind, his technique. The opponent got irritated at the wait that was placed upon the start of the fight by the white ninja. The man, of short status, began to shout loudly, "Fujiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" Suddenly, the earth quaked beneath the ground. Anjerasu looked up, seeing a giant he had once heard of, Fuji, the largest member of the Juppon Gatana. Fuji was a giant but a child at heart, as Anjerasu discovered after reading his mind. Anjerasu began to chat with the giant, who was getting as irritated as his master was. "You don't have to fight me!" he said to Fuji. "The Juppon Gatana. they're just using you for their benefit and not for that of your own!" he continued. Fuji growled as he looked upon his master. Unable to speak, he began to act weirdly. He picked up his giant sword from the earth beneath him and towered over the white ninja. "I'm sorry I have to defeat you like this but I must!" cried Anjerasu as he went into his attack stance. He flew in front of the master and began to taunt the giant who slammed his sword into the ground where the ninja and his master lay. The earth spewed up and struck Fuji in his eye causing him a second or two of blindness. Seeing what had happened, Anjerasu ran up the giant sword and dove into the air, pulled out his sword from the sheath and used his most deadly attack upon the giant. Fuji screamed as he fell to his knees on the ground. Anjerasu landed back perfectly onto the floor and returned his sword to its sheath, after which he walked out of the room fit for a king because of its tremendous size.  
  
Kenshin had begun his battle already, it was against Usui, the blind swordsman and third strongest member of the Juppon Gatana. One assassin against another. Usui had gotten blind in a fight against Shi Shio and had since vowed for revenge but had to sneak around Shi Shio's back before he could gain what he wanted so badly. Kenshin was already injured in this fight and stopped quickly to catch his breath. Usui was his most formidable opponent since Amakusa and he was yet to use his greatest attack. "I use my Eyes of the Heart to attack and defend myself," Usui said to Kenshin. Usui then reached for his spear-like weapon and his tortoise shield. He began to listen carefully to Kenshin, his heart, his pulse, and from those he devised an attack. He lunged forward with his specially designed attack but Kenshin knew what he was going to do and easily dodged the attack. Usui smiled as he raised his shield in front of the rurouni's eyes, disabling the sight of his incoming attack. Kenshin kept calm and got ready to defend. He used the Nine-Headed Dragon Light technique, causing Usui to be hit directly in his forehead, arms, legs. his shield was also destroyed by the powerful attack. Usui flew back upon impact and fell upon his spear which had already been flung out of his hand and gotten lodged between the crevices of the ground. Kenshin felt sorry even though he had not broken his non-killing vow. "No on has to die for Shi Shio's sake!" he thought to himself.  
  
Hiko walked into his room, to meet it empty. "Anybody home?" he asked, expecting an answer but none was given. The door at the exit opened and he walked out. He saw the rest of the gang and saw that they were all fine, especially Atalya. He sighed in relief and proceeded to find out what was going to happen next. Everyone looked before them. A huge door stood before them. "This must be where we find Shi Shio and his descendant, Shi Shio Jr. ?" Atalya stated. Everyone agreed and proceeded to enter the door.  
  
Upon entry, Shi Shio welcomed them. "Ahh.. Himura, you've finally made it. I was expecting you to reach here a lot earlier. Anyways, let's get down to business," remarked the deadly warrior. "What business?" replied Kenshin, "We came here to fight!" Shi Shio laughed at the warriors. He then proceeded to flick a switch that lay on his chair. Suddenly, two lights came on, revealing two figures locked in separate cages. "Oh no!!!" shouted Kenshin, with deep disgust. "Kaoru. and. Tomoe.the only two women that you care for so deeply.they're mine now..and if you try to stop my plan of overthrowing the future, then I'm afraid you don't want to know what will happen..but I think you have a slight idea. Kenshin growled with anger. His eyes flamed and he pulled out his sword from its sheath. "You better let them go right now if you know what's good for you!" he said to Shi Shio. Shi Shio began to laugh and this made Kenshin even angrier. The assassin went into attack stance and lunged forward with his greatest attack, Amakikeru Ryu No Hiremeki. As Shi Shio watched the assassin's eyes, he saw that they were no longer of the wanderer but indeed of the murderous assassin, Battousai. Shi Shio pulled out his sword and dove forward as well and then all havoc was let loose among warriors of good and of evil.  
  
[To Be Continued] 


End file.
